une fête plutôt spéciale
by shiku-chan
Summary: Et si pendant la fête de votre amie des personnages de manga et de jeux vidéo vennaient s'invités? C'est ça que sa donne! XD Écrit pour la fête d'une amie résumé à l'intérieur...


Titre : Une fête plutôt… spéciale ^^

Disclamer: ils ne sont pas à moi, dommage…XD

Genre: humour (essai plutôt)

Résumé: Katia, Caro, Marie et Féli sont chez Féli pour sa fête de 16 ans (t'a 16 ans pi toute tes dents…) et … font la fête quoi! Mais, si jamais certain visiteurs venait s'invité, par pure hasard, chez Féli pendant son party de fête? Et s'ils venaient d'un autre univers? Et s'ils venaient de manga? (je sais, le résumé est nul…--_____--'')

Note: ceci est ma première fic, alors soyez clément envers mon bouleau (et non je ne parle pas de l'arbre). Et, note pour Caro (si tu lis cette fic) FOU TOI DES FAUTES D'ORTOGRAPHE!!!!!!!

P.S. : je vais surement écrire mes penser tout le long de la fic alors ne paniquez pas, oui je me parle tout seule, et riez bien de ma gueule^^''…….

POV Katia

J'arrive chez Féli avec son cadeau et mon oreiller (désoler il fallait bien que je commence^^) pour faire la fête avec Féli et avec Marie (16 ans ça se fête tu sais?) et je leur réservais une petite surprise… alors je cogne à la porte et un son grave suivit d'une forme… moyenne… (On va dire) et de poil qui se balance dans tout les sens… Rocco (--____--''). Le monstre grognai un peu jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un finisse par lui dire que je n'étais pas comestible et que je n'avait pas bon gout… (Comment cette personne le c'est? J'en ai aucune idée demandé le à l'auteur!... c'est moi…*se frappe sur le bureau*) je descendis dans le sous-sol avec la fêter et la chose qui avait changé ses batterie pour des duracels (désolé Marie gomen gomen *fait une révérence*) et sautait partout. Mais, le pire était à venir, sortant de nulle part, une forme indistincte sauta devant nous en criant :

-RAPINGNINJAAAAAA!

Juste avant d'aller se prendre le sofa du sous-sol en pleine tronche (Caro…--_____--''). Le 'ninja' s'était relever et argumentait d'un langage des plus fleuri avec le sofa :

-PUTAIN! QUI A MIT C'T'O**** DE SOFA DANS MON CHEMIN!(Caro qui dit putain…lol)

Après avoir massacré le sofa, la fête à pu commencer.

* * *

Il est tard et je sors enfin la 'surprise' que j'avais amené (Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte : voir plus haut). En fait sur internet j'avais trouvé une incantation ou un sort vaudou, je ne c'est plus trop, qui nous permettaient d'appeler une personne ou une chose à qui on pensait. Alors on essayer l'incantation. On attend. Rien.

-Ça marche pas ton ost, non ta chaise de table. (Gracieuseté de Caro)

-J'ai p't'être fait quelque chose qui fallait pas…

-Bof, ce n'est pas grave, on essayera demain. (Il est environ 11h, je l'é pas préciser^^'' Désoler)

Je dépose le petit bout de papier sur une pille de livre et de jeux qui était sur la table et me prépare avec les autres pour me couché. Quelque seconde après Féli sortit une phrase qui n'était surement pas prévu au programme de la fête.

-Hey les filles (lol), vous trouvé pas que ça sent le bruler? (AU FEU!!! Lol ^^)

-Ouais t'as raison… LES LIVRES!!!

Le petit bout de papier que j'avais posé sur la pille de livre avait, par pure malchance, prit en feu. (Si t'a une plante à faire, eh ben va voir ailleurs! è.é). On a fini par éteindre le mini feu de camp qu'avant causer le papier d'incantation en brûlant, les livres et les jeux étaient saufs. Le livre de fma était un peu chaud mais il n'y avait pas de trace de brûlure et le couvercle du jeu de kingdom hearts n'avait absolument rien. (Pour tantôt un peu plus haut, j'ai écrit 'plante' au lieu de 'plainte' désolé… j'ai trop la flemme de le changé je vais juste continuer d'écrire ^^''). On est vite retourné se couché en parlant de ce qui c'était passer.

*************

POV fma

Quelque part, dans le monde de fma…

-ED!!!

-Putain Al! T'a pas fini d'gueulé!

-Désolé, mais tu avance trop vite! Et je me rempli encore de sable!

-Arg! Fait chier…

Pendant que Ed essayait (et quand je dis asseyait je veux dire à coup de pied dans le sable) de déterrer son frère, deux personnages étranges arrivèrent sur les lieux.

-Eh mais! C'est le full métal nabot!

-Ah non, y manquait plus que ces deux zigotos…

-Dit Envy, je peux les mangé?

-Ça serait une idée mais si tu f…

L'homme palmier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une gigantesque porte faite entièrement d'os humain et de glaise apparu devant le quatuor et les avalants comme de simple mouche. Les amenant dans un monde des plus étranges… le sous-sol de Féli. (Lol ^^)

*************

POV kingdom hearts

Encore, quelque part, mais cette foi ci, c'est dans le monde de kingdom hearts…

Sora était devant Axel et Roxas, et ils foutaient rien… (--_____--''). Sora allai enfin dire quelque chose quand une Key blade est tombé, d'on ne sait ou, devant eux.

-Qui a échappé sa Key blade? Demanda Axel.

-C'est pas moi! (En s'incro Roxas et Sora.)

Sora ramassa la Key blade, qui ressemblait étrangement à une clef de maison géante, et une serrure apparut devant lui et les deux nobody. Sora mit la Key blade dans la serrure et… fut aspiré dans le trou avec les deux popcicle-fan derrière lui, pour se retrouvé dans un endroit sombre… le sous-sol de Féli. (J'ai comme un déjà vu… et j'ai rien contre ton sous-sol féli ^^)

****************

POV moi

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais sur que j'avais entendu un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui se mange le planché en pleine gueule (qui tombe, pour les pas vite) suivit de quelque bribe de phrase.

-Putain tu m'écrase le pied!

-qui est couché sur moi?

-MMMMMMPPFFFFFF!!!!!

-C'est qui cette chose dur que je sens?

-Qui à ma Key blade?

-Une Key-quoi?

-Pourquoi y fait noir?

-Dit Envy, je peux manger ça?

Je me levai, pour voir qui parlait et le ou les faire taire, il était minuit quand même! Alors je me lève, me prend le pied dans ce que je crois être le sofa et atteins enfin l'interrupteur. J'ouvre, et vois Féli, Caro et Marie qui lève une tête endormi (ou plutôt assommé) et une bande de taré composé de Roxas (caché sous la table), de Sora (Assi sur Al), de Al (sous Sora), de Gloutony (qui es sur le planché près de Sora et menace de lui mangé le pied), de Envy (sur Axel et une Key blade( bien placé^^ lol) qui lui écrase le pied), de Axel (sous Envy et sur Ed) et de Ed (sous Envy et Axel) qui étouffe. En voyant ce spectacle et étant trop endormi pour comprendre ce qui ce passait, je referme la lumière et retourne me couché.

Quelque minutes plus tard, mon cerveau fini d'analysé l'information (et oui je suis pas vite ^^'') je me précipite vers l'interrupteur en me mangeant le plancher deux fois en pleine tronche et rallume la lumière.

-O.O WTF?!?

Je crois que ma surprise était partager par toute la foule qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol parce qu'ils avaient tous la même tête que moi (soit O.O). Tout ce qu'on entendit après que le gros de la surprise soit passé était… Marie. (--____--'')

-OMG!!! SORA!!!

-CCCHHHHUUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!

-Désolé…

-Ok, je peux savoir comment ils son entrer ici ceux-là?

On c'est toutes les trois retournées vers la poubelle (lol) ou ce trouvaient les reste bruler du papier d'incantation.

-Alors…ça à marcher?

-Apparemment…

Notre attention est vite revenue vers les visiteurs un peut spéciaux. (À l'intérieure comme à l'extérieure). Une question se posait sur nos visages, mais personne n'osait la poser… sauf Caro…

-Kesser que vous fouter icitte cal…eh… Coussin!

Un moment d'analyse… loading….

-Eh… on le c'est pas vraiment… (C'est bien Sora, maintenant… COURS POUR TA VIE ABRUTI!!! Marie est dans les parages!)

-Comment ça vous le savez pas? Vous avez passé une porte et vous êtes atterrirent ici comme par magie?

-eh… oui.

-O.o

-Dites… moi j'ai une autre question…

-C'est quoi?

-Ou est-ce qu'on va les mettre?

…bonne question…

-Bon on va les séparer, une partit va rester en bas avec nous et une autre partit vas aller en haut dans la chambre de féli. Qui va en haut et qui vas en bas?

Aucune réponse…

-Bon on va tirer au sort.

Je mets les noms de toute les personne dans le sous-sol, incluent les VRAI personne et les personnages de manga, et on séparé les papiers en deux. (En haut en bas quoi). Ça donne, Ed, Al, Envy, Axel, Féli en haut et Caro, Marie, Katia, Roxas, Sora, Gloutony en bas. (Ça promet^^'')

*************

POV Féli

On essayait, j'ai bien dit essayait, de monté les marches sans faire de bruit mais, pour une armure… bon disons que c'était pas des plus silencieux. Et, malheureusement, on a réveillé ma mère.

-Féli? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Oh merde! Ok les gars continuer à monté et entré dans la chambre au mur rouge c'est la première que vous verré.

-Féli?

-C'est rien maman on va dormir en haut en fin de compte.

-Ok, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Ouf! On l'avait échappé belle.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

*-Quoi encore? Est-ce que c'était Ed? Oh merde! Les affiches!*

Et oui, Ed était entré dans la chambre de Féli sans s'attendre à se voir partout…

-Freak… fut les seules mots d'Axel.

******************

POV moi

Pendant ce temps…

-Dit Caro, t'aurait pas entendu un HIIIIIIII!! Tout à l'heure?

-Ouaip, ça devait être Ed qui s'est vu sur les murs de la chambre de Féli.

-O.O merde, les posters…

-Ouais… Eh Gloutony! Recrache le chat! C'est pas bien de mangé le chat des autres! Non mais, pauvre Loli…--_____--''

*-Bah, au moins il l'a recraché…*

Je regardais à l'entoure pour remarqué qu'il manquait du monde.

-Caro, elle est ou Marie?

-T'as pas remarqué qu'elle avait kidnappé Sora?

-Non, ils sont ou?

-Écoute tu vas le savoir tout de suite.

Effectivement, il y avait quelque bruit suspect venant de la salle de bain… (Marie petite perverse^^)

*******************

POV Marie (on n'a pas besoin de détail ---_______---'')

POV Féli

Ed n'osait pas entré dans la chambre de peur que les poster ne le bouffe. Il avait fallu que je le pousse dans la chambre pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer. Je ne sais pas si je suis devenue parano mais j'avais l'impression que quatre paire d'yeux était tourné vers moi, je c'est plus trop pour quoi… je me suis retourné, et… j'avais raison.

-Pourquoi vous me dévisager?

Ed : laisse-moi te le demandé en douceur…POURQUOI IL Y A DES MOI PARTOUT SUR TES MUR BORDEL??! (Quelle douceur…)

Axel : vraiment freak…

Al : Y'en a partout! O.o

Féli : Wow, y'en a pas partout et ce sont des poster.

Ed : oui mais pourquoi?!?!

Féli : parce que fma est le manga que je préfère.

Envy : Fuma-quoi?

Féli : F.M.A. full métal alchimiste est mon manga préférer!

Trois paires d'yeux remplis d'incompréhension c'était une fois de plus tourné vers moi. (Axel s'en foutait royalement). Je leur est donné un livre de fma et suis allé me coucher, trop compliquer à expliquer quand on explique à des crétins…

***************

POV Caro

Tab, eh, moule à gaufre, pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute y'a fallu que l'on explique à Gloutony qui ne fallait pas mangé le sofa et un autre quinze minute pour expliquer à Roxas qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sur la table de couture à cause des aiguilles. C'est simple je me suis endormi sans vraiment écouté Katia argumenté avec Roxas et Marie qui faisait de drôle de bruit qu'on entendait venir de la salle de bain.

******************

POV Féli

Il faisait étrangement chaud sous les couvertures (pense pas croche… en fin compte lâche toi lousse^^). J'avais fait un rêve étrange ou Katia avait apporté une incantation vaudou et que les personnages de fma et de kingdom hearts était venu chez moi. Drôle de rêve… j'ouvre les yeux et voie des cheveux rouges et deux larmes tatouer…AXEL?!? Je me réveille en sursaut, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon lit? Ah! C'était pas un rêve… quel spectacle! Je pouvais voir Envy dans un coin en train de ronfler sur un toutou, Al accoté sur le mur et Ed à moitié dans le garde robe avec un livre de fma sur le front. Je me sent tiré vers le bas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait Axel?

-mrampf…

Il dort et me prend pour son oreiller--____--''. Non mais, il me bave dessue! O.O (lol)

*************

POV moi

Après que tout les monde soit descendu dans le sous-sol, et Marie sortit de la chambre de bain, on a pu faire le point. Envy, Ed, Al et Gloutony savait désormais qu'ils venaient d'une BD. Mais il restait Axel, Roxas et Sora à mettre dans la confidence. Pour faire simple, Féli démarra le jeu vidéo de kingdom hearts sous les yeux tout grand ouvert des trois mousquetaire à Key blade. Après avoir vu quelque heartless se faire massacrer on est allé sur l'ordi pour montrer les vidéos compromettantes de kingdom hearts…

-OMG! This is….this is… MRS DUKY!!!

-O.O la face d'Axel et Roxas.

-XD la face des autres.

-Aire plane stickers!

2 de tous les personnages sauf nous qui étions crampé.

Après avoir ri un bon coup on est tous aller jouer aux dance dance révolution. Axel et Envy se sont trouver un talent caché et Ed s'acrai après le tapi… (Il est pas vivant baka…--_____--'')

Le moment fatidique est arrivé, il fallait renvoyer les personnages dans leur monde.

-On remettra ça!

-Ouais ça fera changement de temps en temps.

Moi, Féli, Marie et Caro on a redit l'incantation. Les personnages sont retournés dans leur monde et nous on avait pas finis de faire la fête.

***************

POV Ed

Après avoir retraversé la porte, on s'est retrouvé dans une ville, et ce n'était pas la bonne…

*****************

POV Axel

-Dite… y'a quelqu'un qui c'est pourquoi on est dans un désert?

Réponse négative… (oups)

* * *

minute de délire....

Shiku: ouais!!! XD c'est pas si mal pour une première fic!!

Ed: c'est qu'un oneshot...

Shiku: on s'en fou!! c'est une première quand même!!! èé

Axel: pourquoi je bave?

Shiku: parce que c'était plus drole comme ça!! XD et pour une éventuelle suite...

Axel: Ah...

Shiku: rewiew?


End file.
